This invention relates to eyeglasses without a frame, particularly to one possible to prevent a temple from expanding outward excessively to let a connector of the lens break or disfigure, permitting to be worn with comfort, easy to make and stabilized after assembled together.
Known conventional eyeglasses without a frame shown in FIG. 1 includes two lenses 10, a connector 11 connected to each lens 10, and two temples 12.
Each lens 10 has a hole 100 near an outer curved side edge, and each connector 11 has a little curved fix rod portion 111 with an upper end 112 provided with a round hole 113 at an inner end and another vertical end rod portion 117. Then a screw 114 passes through the hole 100, the hole 113 and a gasket 115 to engage with a nut 116 tightly to secure the connector 11 with the lens 10. So the lens 10 contacts the fix rod portion 111. Each temple 12 has a ring 120 formed in a front end and fitting around an upper end of the vertical rod portion 117 to secure the temple 12 with the connector 11.
However, the known conventional eyeglasses have a first disadvantage that combination of the lens 10 and the connector 11 is not solid enough, but loose, because the curvature of the outer edge of the lens does not completely fit with that of the fix rod portion 111, contacting with each other only with a point, in addition to liable break of the lens 10 for avoiding excessive tightness of the screw 114 and the nut 116. A A second advantage is that the lens 10 may easily break or the connector 11 may disfigure when a head of a user forcefully expands the temples 12 and the force is concentrated on the location where the lens 10 and the connector 11 is connected. And a third disadvantage is that the lens 10 and the connector 11 are combined with together in a parallel tight condition, not permitting the temple to expand outward and letting a user feel uncomfortable, with the galvanized surface of the both 11, 12 peeled off owing to frequent contact with each other.
Another known conventional eyeglasses shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, includes two lenses 13, a connector 14. The lens 13 has a connect hole 131 near an inner side edge, and two hole recesses 132 oppositely located at two sides of the connect hole 131, and the connector 14 is fitted in the connect hole 131. The connector 14 has a projection 141 on a right side to fit in the connect hole 131, a center hole 142 formed in the projection 141 and two recesses 142 formed oppositely at two sides of the projection 141, and the other end of the two recesses 142 formed into a projection to fit in the two recesses 132. And an arm 15 to be connected to a temple has a hole 152 in a left end 151, and two projections formed on an inner side of the left end and fitting in the two recesses 142 of the connector 14. Then a screw 16 passes through the hole 152, the center hole 141, and the washer 161 to engage with a nut tightly, constituting eyeglasses without a frame.
However, the second known conventional eyeglasses have the following disadvantages.
1. The lens is liable to brake at the location of the connect hole and the two recesses, with force concentrated on that location.
2. The connect hole and the two recesses of the lens and two recesses of the connector should be bored correctly, otherwise the lens, the connector and the temple are very difficult to connect with one another.
3. The temple is made of hard material, so the lens may be liable to brake, when the temple is forced to expand outward by the head of a user, with force concentrated on the connecting point of the lens and the temple.